Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a curved display device having a first curved portion and a second curved portion bent in different directions.
Discussion of the Related Art
Various display devices reduced in weight and volume, solving the shortcomings of cathode ray tubes (CRTs), have been developed. Such display devices include a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), an organic light emitting display device, and the like.
Display devices, having advantages of being thin in thickness and light in weight, have been commonly used in mobile communication terminals or portable information processing devices. In particular, demand for display panels which are thinner and lighter and consume less power has grown for portable or mobile devices. Such display devices are applied in various fields such as TVs, vehicle displays, wearable devices, and the like, as well as mobile devices such as smartphones, tablet PCs. Display devices are required to be structurally deformed in various manners so as to be applied to various fields.
Recently, curved display devices have been commercialized. For example, a curved display device including a plastic organic light emitting diode (OLED) may reproduce an input image on a display area of a display panel. The plastic OLED may be formed on a bendable plastic substrate. The OLED display device may be realized to have various designs and advantageous in terms of portability and durability.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating an example of a display device. Referring to FIG. 1, a display device is bendable in a forward direction thereof (i.e., inwardly curved as shown in portion (a) of FIG. 1) or in a backward direction thereof (i.e., outwardly curved as shown in portion (b) of FIG. 1). When the curved display device is bent, stress acts above the display device. Here, stress equal to or greater than breaking strength is applied, devices formed within the display device may be cracked, or the like. Thus, in order to enhance reliability and product yield of the display device, a method for stably bending the display device is required.